


Hamilton (Voltron: The Musical)

by Alienlance, hissignificantannoyance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienlance/pseuds/Alienlance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissignificantannoyance/pseuds/hissignificantannoyance
Summary: Hamilton AU!!





	1. Introduction

[SHIRO]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

[HUNK]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

[PIDGE]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

[ROLO]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

[SHIRO]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

[LANCE]  
Lance McClain,  
My name is Lance McClain,  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

[LOTOR]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT LANCE(whispering)]  
And Lance got better but his mother went quick

[ALLURA]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying  
[ALLURA]  
“You gotta fend for yourself.”  
[COMPANY]  
“Lance, you gotta fend for yourself.”  
[ALLURA]  
He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf  
[SHIRO]  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

 

 

 

[COMPANY]  
Scammin’

Plannin’  
Oooh...

[COMPANY]  
In New York you can  
Be a new man—  
In New York you can  
Be a new man—  
[LANCE]  
Just you wait!

Just you wait!  
[COMPANY]  
In New York you can be a new man—  
[WOMEN]  
In New York—

[MEN]  
New York—  
[LANCE]  
Just you wait!  
[COMPANY]  
Lance McClain

We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Lance McClain 

When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[SHIRO]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him

Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him

[COMPANY]  
Lance McClain

Waiting in the wings for you

You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Lance McClain  
Lance McClain…  
America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

 

[MEN]  
Just you wait

[COMPANY]  
Just you wait

 

[THACE/ROLO & CORAN/PIDGE]  
We fought with him

[HUNK]  
Me? I died for him

[ALLURA]  
Me? I trusted him

[KEITH & LOTOR & NYMA]  
Me? I loved him

[SHIRO]  
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him

[COMPANY]  
There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!

[SHIRO]  
What’s your name, man?

[COMPANY]  
Lance McClain!


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir. (Takashi Shirogane, Sir.)

  1.     1. _New York City._

 

[LANCE]

Pardon me, are you Shirogane, Sir?

 

_His heart was racing, this was it._

 

[SHIRO]

Well that depends, who’s asking?

 

[LANCE]

Oh, well, sure, sir. I’m Lance McClain. I’m at your service sir. I have been- looking for you.

 

_He sounded like a stalker._

 

[SHIRO]

I’m getting nervous,

 

[LANCE]

Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an  _accelerated_ course of study, when I got sort of- out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

 

_Ohmygod. What if he hates me? Did I talk too fast? Why are my hands so sweaty-- Is he talking?_

 

[SHIRO]

You punched the bursar?

 

[LANCE]

_He paused._

Yes! I wanted to do what you did! Graduate in two and join the revolution,

_His heart was stammering against his chest._

He looked at me like I was stupid-- I’m not stupid.

So- How’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?

 

[SHIRO]

It was my parents dying wish before they past.

 

[LANCE]

You’re an orphan! Of course!

_Did I just say of course? What’s wrong with me? Why am I excited that his parents are dead?_

God, I wish there was a war!

_He’s looking at me like I’m stupid. Get to the point, Lance._

Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for…

_A look of contempt flashed on his face,_

 

[SHIRO]

Can I buy you a drink?

 

[LANCE]

_Lance flushed with excitement. He hasn’t gotten this much approval in forever… and a day._

That would be nice.

 

[SHIRO]

While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice?

 

[LANCE]

_He looked up from the ground in surprise. Advice? From_ the  _Takashi Shirogane?_

 

[SHIRO]

Talk less.

 

[LANCE]

_His face fell,_

What?

 

[SHIRO]

Smile more,

_He paused while Lance laughed. He wasn’t taking this seriously._

Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.

 

[LANCE]

You can’t be serious.

_Lance’s eyebrows pushed together in confusion, why wasn’t Shiro taking this seriously?_

 

[SHIRO]

You wanna get ahead?

 

[LANCE]

_He breathed in,_

Yes.

 

[SHIRO]

_He smiled,_

Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.

 

[HUNK]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

 

[HUNK/CORAN/THACE]

Show time!

 

[LANCE]

_He blushed. This was… quite the predicament. Is that--_

 

[HUNK]

Show time! Show time! Yo! I’m Hunk Garrett in the place to be! Two pints o’ Sam Adams but I’m workin’ on three, uh! These red coats don’t want it with me, ‘cause I’ll pop chick-a pop these cops ‘till I’m free!

 

[CORAN]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Coran! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!” Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best? C’est moi!

[THACE]

Brrrah! Brrrah! I am Thace Mulligan! Up in it, lovin’ it, yeah I heard your mother said, “Come again!”

[CORAN/HUNK]

Ayyy!

[THACE]

Lock up your daughters and horses! Of course it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…

[CORAN]

Wow.

[HUNK]

No more sex- pour me anotha brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more…

[HUNK/LANCE/CORAN]

To the revolution!

[HUNK]

Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!

[THACE]

Shirogane…!

[HUNK]

Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[SHIRO]

_He grinned, took a deep breath and,_

Good luck with that- you’re takin’ a stand. You spit, Imma sit, we’ll see where we land.

_SHIRO looked over to Lance, looking for some sort of approval… Got the exact opposite._

_[CORAN/THACE]_

Booo!

[HUNK]

Shiro, the revolutions imminent, what do you stall for?

_He took a breath in,_

[LANCE]

If you stand for ‘nothin Shiro, what’ll you fall for?

_All heads in the room turned towards him,_

[HUNK/CORAN/THACE]

Oooh,

Who’re you?

Who’re you?

Who are you?

[HUNK/CORAN/THACE]

Ooooh, who is this kid, what’s he gon’ do?




**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hamilton(My Hero Acadamia: The Musical)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841724) by [Space_Taco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Taco/pseuds/Space_Taco)




End file.
